Modern automotive vehicles having at least one passenger seat are typically equipped with belt-type restraint systems having a high mounted outboard anchor point and a hip height inboard anchor point and a system comprising a diagonal shoulder belt and a lap belt, each of which extends to and/or through the inboard anchor point. In the typical system, the inboard anchor point is fixed regardless of the size and/or weight and/or age of the passenger being restrained. In this description, the term “anchor point” refers to a location where the belt system is grounded to the vehicle whether in a fixed fashion or by sliding.
It is known to deploy asymmetric airbag systems toward passengers in vehicle collisions to compensate for the asymmetric restraint provided by a single diagonal shoulder belt. For examples of asymmetric airbag systems, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,282 and the U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2008/0036189, both of which are assigned to Takata Corporation.